


Metanoia

by peppermint_bby



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:02:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppermint_bby/pseuds/peppermint_bby
Summary: [meh-ta-noy-ah] ● Greek(n.) the journey of changing one’s mind, heart, self, or way of life
Relationships: G-Dragon/Reader, kwon jiyong/reader
Kudos: 5





	Metanoia

He quietly sipped his coffee in this small restaurant. It was kinda shabby and old-fashioned, barely bigger than his own guest bathroom but still, he liked it.  
No one was there he was the only guest, so no one could identify the figure sitting behind the glass which separated the outside world from the small shop. The coffee wasn’t good, and it smelled like old cooking oil but still, Jiyong was pleased and just enjoyed the silence around him.

Just as he took another sip of the hot drink the silence in the restaurant was disturbed by a person rushing through the doors, her eyes nervously scanning the room, stopping at Jiyong. He realized in her eyes that she knew exactly who he was and for a moment he considered what he should do next. Was she a crazy fan, trying to get an autograph or pictures of him? Her clothes were dripping wet, it must have started raining earlier, her eyes fearful and her cheeks red. Just as he tried to tell her that he didn’t want any company tonight she surprised him with the following words:

“I won’t tell anyone that you’re here, please just help and… kiss me.”

She knew she sounded like a crazy maniac but the man in front of her was the only chance to escape the danger that lurked outside.  
Jiyong raised his eyebrows in surprise but didn’t push her away when she approached him and dropped down on his lap. He didn’t stop her when her lips met his own or when her hands ran through his hair, instead his hands landed on her ass pulling her closer to him.

Meanwhile she nearly forgot why she was kissing the stranger, carefully she opened her eyes, viewing the glass front of the restaurant out of the corner of her eyes. She saw three man coming by, stopping to watch two people kiss in this shabby looking bistro and then continuing their search while running in a different direction.

Jiyong opened his eyes when she suddenly pulled her soft lips away.  
“Thank you.” She tried to catch her breath and put a strain of hair behind her ear.

Jiyong nodded, still confused he licked his lips and cleared his throat before he spoke.  
“Yeah, no problem.”

Silence spread through the small room before the two of them started giggling. “So, uhm… what was that for?”

“These three guys tried to hit on me back at a bar and I kindly declined but… well, two blocks ago I noticed that they followed me. When I started running, they ran too and I didn’t know what to do, there was no one else on the street because of the heavy rain and then I saw this restaurant and the light were on and a person was sitting there.”

Jiyong nodded again. The explanation made sense for him, she looked scared and stressed when she entered the restaurant, he probably would have done the same.  
“Alright. Makes sense.”

“Thanks.” She gave him a quick smile before she scanned the outside again. “I’ll be going then.”

“Wait- “, he started, and she stopped in her motion. God dammit he didn’t even know what to say but he knew that he didn’t want her to leave. “Do you maybe want to wait a little longer? The coffee is pretty good here and you look like you could use some right now.”

“You’re lying”, she replied serious but smiled again when she saw his flustered face “The coffee here is terrible.”

Jiyong sighed in relief and grinned: “You’re right… it is. But even the grossest coffee can warm you up, especially on nights like this.”

“Okay Shakespeare, persuaded.” She sat down on one of those small stools losing the wet coat and realized that she was freezing cold, the shirt underneath sticking to her sweaty skin. “I’m really sorry again that I disrupted your single date.”

Jiyong chocked on his drink, drops ran down his chin and he wiped them away with the back of his hand. “It’s not really a single date, I just… I like being alone sometimes.”

“Yeah” she replied while tying her hair into a lose ponytail “I know that feel. I like being on my own when going out, I don’t mind my own company. Except when weird people are after me.”

Jiyong smiled. “I can imagine.” He lowered his head and starred into the mug in front of him. “I would appreciate it if you don’t mention that you, uhm, met me here.”

“No problem.” She smiled back but noticed that he looked tired and sad. “How are you?”

Jiyong looked up and cocked an eyebrow. “How am I?” He couldn’t remember the last time someone asked him this specific question and meant it seriously. “Uhm… To be honest, I don’t know.”

“I don’t want to be annoying, but I couldn’t help noticing that you look like you could need a friend right now.”

Their eyes met and for a second, he forgot every pain he ever felt. There was something about her, so kind and soft that he wanted to pour out his feelings and release those inner demons he hid so well from the public. She was right, he needed a friend, no one knew that he was here or what he had in mind for tonight.  
She was a stranger to him, but something told him that he could trust her and that he should just tell her, so he took the last sip of his coffee before turning his head in her direction quietly saying:

“I wanted to end it tonight and now… I’m not so sure anymore.”


End file.
